


Ohana

by KarenKilla



Series: Marian Gibbs [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Marian Gibbs, fille de l'agent fédéral, a choisi de s'engager dans la marine, où elle rencontre Steve McGarrett et se lie d'amitié avec lui. Lorsque ce dernier se trouve être dans le pétrin, Joe appelle Marian qui débarque à Hawaï, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à se trouver des amis, un métier et surtout pas une famille par la même occasion.
Relationships: Abby Dunn/Chin Ho Kelly, Adam Noshimuri/Marian Gibbs (OFC), Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Waincroft, Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee, Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri, Lou Grover/Renee Grover, Lynn Downey/Steve McGarrett, Melissa Armstrong | Amber Vitale/Danny "Danno" Williams, Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Series: Marian Gibbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660954
Kudos: 3





	Ohana

**5 Mars 2011**

Marian Gibbs, ne réprima pas un juron en entendant la maudite sonnerie de son téléphone. La rousse aux yeux bleues fut un moment tentée d'ignorer l'appel, néanmoins peu de gens connaissaient son numéro de portable privé. Et dans cette liste, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l’appellerait pour plaisanter, et ce dernier n'était pas assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille alors qu'elle allait rapidement le voir. S'il y avait quelques mois entre l'appel et sa prochaine visite, alors ce serait une autre histoire, mais Tony n'était pas suicidaire. 

Se retournant donc sur son lit, et grimaçant en sentant la gueule de bois, elle attrapa son portable en gardant les yeux fermés. Elle sentait déjà la lumière qui passait par un des hublot de la cabine, elle voulait repousser le moment le plus longtemps possible. 

"Gibbs." elle dit en décrochant, soulagée de constater que le ton était correct, ce n'était pas un grognement comme elle l'avait un peu craint. 

"Encore au lit ?" demanda la voix légèrement amusée d'un homme qu'elle identifia sans mal, cela même si la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés datait un peu. 

"Joe White. Que me vaut l'honneur ?" demanda Marian. 

Elle était toujours heureuse de parler à cet homme qui lui avait beaucoup appris, et qui lui avait sauvé la vie une fois ou deux, un homme pour qui elle avait beaucoup de respect. Néanmoins elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Joe n'était pas du genre à l'appeler comme ça, sans raison. Se résignant donc à l'inévitable elle se redressa afin de s'asseoir, réprimant un grognement de douleur, elle aurait peut-être dû se limiter un peu plus la veille au soir, heureusement elle avait prévu le coup. Il y avait donc tout le nécessaire pour guérir une gueule de bois juste à côté de son lit, à savoir le remède basique, médicament et eau pour avaler. 

"Steve est dans les ennuis." dit Joe.

"Qu'est-ce que Superman a fait cette fois ?" demanda Marian, après avoir avalé. Elle aurait aimé avoir droit à un café avant de poursuivre cette discussion, mais ça ne semblait pas être possible, elle en prendrait un après. "Il était pas à la tête d'une équipe de flic à Hawaï ?"

"Si, à la tête du 5-0. Il est accusé de meurtre, le meurtre du gouverneur d'Hawaï, Pat Jameson." expliqua Joe. 

"Comment il se met dans ce genre de pétrin ?" soupira Marian. "De quoi vous avez besoin Joe ?"

"Tu peux venir ? On aurait besoin de renfort, il est en prison pour l'instant et on ne sait pas encore comment on peut faire pour l'innocenter." demanda Joe. 

"Je devais partir pour Washington aujourd'hui, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de demander à ce qu'on me dépose à Honolulu." acquiesça sans hésiter Marian. "Je vais m'arranger pour partir le plus tôt possible, je vous tiens au courant pour mon heure d'atterrissage et où ce sera. Vous pourrez venir me chercher ? J'aurai Jethro avec moi."

"Je serai là. Tiens moi au courant." répondit simplement Joe avant de raccrocher. 

"Bon Jethro, on va devoir faire un détour." dit Marian, regardant son chien, avant de se baisser pour lui caresser la tête. "Superman a besoin d'un coup de main. Et moi j'ai besoin d'un bon café."

* * *

Marian avait imaginé de bien des manières sa première journée après avoir quitté la Marine, quoiqu'elle ne s'était certainement pas vu arriver dans un aéroport militaire à Hawaï. A Washington certainement, elle avait même prévu de rouler jusqu'à Stillwater afin de retrouver son grand-père et son fils adoptif Sergei. 

"Que faisons-nous ici au juste ?" elle entendit quelqu'un demander. 

"Nous venons chercher du renfort." répondit Joe, elle pouvait reconnaître sa voix entre mille.

"Du renfort ? Quel genre de renfort ?" demanda la voix inconnu.

"Le lieutenant Gibbs. " dit Joe. 

"Il va arriver rapidement cet ami de Steve ?" c'était un blond qui parlait, portant une chemise déboutonnée au niveau du col, et si Marian se fiait aux quelques conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Steve, alors il s'agissait de Danny Williams.

"Suis-je en retard ?" demanda la femme rousse, un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur des deux hommes, quoiqu'un seul des deux l'avait remarqué avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

"Pas le moins du monde. C'est bon de te voir Marian." répondit Joe, un sourire aux lèvres. 

"Et vous monsieur." dit Marian, ses yeux bleus aciers s'adoucissant un peu à la vue de l'homme. "Vous devez être le Lieutenant Dano Williams."

"Je préfère Danny si ça ne vous dérange pas." répondit le blond en lui serrant la main qu'elle venait de tendre, un air plutôt surpris sur le visage. "Vous êtes ?"

"Marian Gibbs, et voici Jethro. Très bien Danny, Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? Dans quel genre d'ennui c'est fourré Superman cette fois ?" demanda Marian, très sérieuse.

"Steve est en prison." commença Joe tout en se mettant à marcher, Marian le suivit immédiatement et Danny le faisant aussi mais avec un temps de retard. "Il est accusé du meurtre du gouverneur Jameson. Il était sur les lieux, de la poudre sur les mains, l'arme du crime dans la main et la gouverneur morte en face de lui. Il avait mis hors jeu tout le service de sécurité du gouverneur et était seul dans la pièce avec elle. Tout l'accuse."

"Donc il faut trouver les preuves de son innocence. On sait qui est l'assassin ?" demanda Marian en montant dans une belle voiture grise, après avoir placé son sac dans le coffre. Elle avait été prête à monter à l'arrière, elle avait bien du se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours conduire, c'était obligatoire dans la Navy, mais elle n'aimait toujours pas ça. La mort de sa mère et de sa petite sœur restait très vif dans son esprit, aujourd'hui encore.

Le fait que l'anniversaire de leur mort ne datait que de quelques jours n'aidait certainement pas. Heureusement, Joe savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, encore moins lorsqu'elle devait être à l'arrière, il lui avait donc ouvert la portière à l'avant tandis qu'il prenait Jethro avec lui sur la banquette arrière. 

"Il s'appelle Wo Fat, mais nous n'avons pas de preuve contre lui." répondit Danny. "Vous le connaissez ?"

"Non, ça ne me dit rien, navrée." s'excusa Marian après y avoir réfléchi. "On a un plan d'action ou pas encore ?" 

"J'y réfléchis." répondit Joe. "Tu as fait bon voyage ?"

"J'ai pu dormir un peu, dans l'ensemble ça allait." acquiesça Marian. 

"Vous êtes une Navy Seal ?" demanda Danny, un peu surpris.

"Non, juste un ancien membre de la Navy, c'était mon dernier déploiement là." répondit Marian.

"C'est dommage, tu es un réel atout Marian. Tu es très douée dans les divers domaines où tu t'es spécialisé." commenta Joe. "Aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis."

"Aucun, c'est fini pour moi la Navy." nia Marian avec un léger sourire. 

"Vous êtes forte dans plusieurs domaines." questionna Danny. 

"Oui, je suis une bonne pilote, ainsi qu'une bonne sniper. J'ai choisi de me spécialiser comme Medic de terrain." répondit Marian. "Je suis pas médecin, mais sur le terrain, je peux soigner les membres de mon équipe. En tout cas je peux les garder en vie lors d'un repli avant qu'ils soient confiés aux spécialistes."

"D'accord." acquiesça Danny. "Comment connaissez-vous Steve ?"

"On s'est rencontré sur quelques missions, mais surtout sur différentes bases. On a sympathisé, et on s'est sauvé mutuellement la vie." répondit à nouveau la femme aux cheveux rouges. "Je pensais pas que j'aurai à devoir le sortir de prison en Amérique, mais bon, il aime défier les attentes des gens."

"Sympa comme lieu pour bosser." commenta Marian en descendant rapidement de voiture, devant le QG du 5-0. 

"C'est le palais de 'Iolani. Un lieu rempli d'histoire, mais je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous parler de l'histoire d'Hawaï." dit Danny, tandis qu'ils suivaient Joe à l'intérieur du bâtiment. 

"Ah oui, Steve m'a dit que vous venez du New Jersay." se rappela Marian. 

"Il vous a beaucoup parlé de moi ?" demanda intrigué, et un peu inquiet, Danny. 

"Pas de vous, dans le sens de votre vie, plus vous vis à vis de votre caractère et du fait que vous vous plaignez beaucoup apparemment. Il a aussi dit que vous êtes un homme loyal et droit, ainsi qu'un sacré flic." répondit Marian, un sourire sur les lèvres. "On a pas eu beaucoup de discussion ces derniers mois, du coup il m'a juste un peu parlé de son coéquipier et de votre équipe."

"Je vois." acquiesça le blond. 

Marian nota avec surprise et méfiance le ruban de scellé qui était brisé sur la porte, ses armes étaient dans son sac, dans la voiture du lieutenant Williams, mais elle avait des couteaux sur elle. Après tout elle avait été élevé avec les règles de son père, et c'était la règle numéro neuf. La femme aux cheveux rouges sang ne put donc s'empêcher de placer sa main droite vers une des poches contenant une lame, tenant de sa main gauche la laisse de Jethro, prête à la lâcher au moindre signe de menace. 

"Hey. Tu devrais t'auto-arrêter pour avoir arracher le scellé lieutenant." commenta avec moquerie Danny en parlant à l'autre personne présente dans la pièce. 

"Pas la peine. Suffit de le remplacer." répondit l'inconnu, quoiqu'en se concentrant sur les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec McGarrett, il devait être le flic qui connaissait son père. Chin Ho Kelly.

"Vous êtes Chin Ho Kelly n'est-ce pas." intervint Joe, confirmant sa supposition. Après ça n'avait pas été trop difficile, Steve avait parlé de Danny, de ce Chin Ho et d'une femme Kono. "John McGarrett m'a souvent parlé de vous. Joe White."

"Où avez-vous connu John ?" demanda Chin Ho en lui serrant la main tendue.

"On a servi ensemble. John m'a réellement sauvé les fesses plus d'une fois. Je me dois d'aider son fils." expliqua Joe.

Marian réprima un sourire, elle avait certes passé peu de temps avec Joe et Steve, néanmoins il était clair que Joe protégeait Steve pour bien plus qu'une faveur envers John McGarrett. Néanmoins elle ne dit rien, elle savait tenir sa langue, et puis même si elle n'était plus dans la Navy, aucun doute que Joe pourrait se venger si elle le taquinait trop. En plus ce n'était pas le moment. 

"Marian Gibbs, Steve est un ami. Et voici Jethro." intervint Marian lorsque l'homme tourna son regard sur elle, elle lui serra également la main. 

"Alors quoi de neuf mon pote. Tu m'ignores depuis une semaine dis donc." commenta Danny, un ton étrange dans la voix. 

"J'avais du boulot." répondit Chin. 

"Il avait du boulot." dit moqueur Danny, ce coup-ci Marian pouvait l'identifier. "Me dis pas que t'avais d'autres copains à coller au trou ?"

"Tu penses que j'avais le choix ?" demanda Chin. "McGarrett se tenait avec une arme à la main devant le corps du gouverneur, Danny. Il y avait une équipe du SWATT derrière moi. Je peux te garantir qu'elle a vu la même chose. J'aurai du faire quoi d'après toi ?"

"Et bien ça tombe bien que tu me le demande. Je vais te dire ce que tu aurais du faire. T'aurais du laisser le 5-0 enquêter. Au lieu de le démanteler. De t'enfuir. Et de rejoindre la police." répondit Danny. 

"Je me suis enfui ?" questionna indigné Chin. 

"Ouais." répondit Danny. 

"C'est pour Steve que j'ai bien voulu de ce job. Et moi au moins je ne suis pas au chômage." contra Chin. 

"Bon ça suffit les gamins. On aidera certainement pas Steve en vous regardant vous disputer comme deux enfants à la maternelle." intervint Marian qui en avait assez. "Je n'ai certainement pas passé dix-neuf heures dans un avion pour vous regarder faire ça, alors est-ce que vous avez un plan ou non ?"

"Marian a raison. Cette conversation n'aide pas du tout Steve, j'en suis convaincu." appuya Joe.

"J'ai vu Wo Fat ce matin à l'enterrement." dit Chin après un moment de silence. 

"Une seconde tu l'as vu ?" demanda Danny. "Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté enfin ?"

"Je présume que vous n'avez aucune preuve contre lui." commenta Marian.

"Ouais, on a que dalle. La balistique a confirmé que l'arme que tenait McGarrett était bien l'arme du crime. Comme il venait de recevoir une décharge quand Wo Fat lui a mis l'arme dans la main, le labo a trouvé des traces de poudre sur les vêtements de McGarrett. A nous de prouver que ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré sur le gouverneur." confirma Chin. 

"Vous avez accès aux vêtements de Steve ?" demanda Marian.

"Oui pourquoi ?" demanda Chin. 

"Je connais une excellente scientifique dont la spécialité est l'étude des preuves. Si on ne peut pas innocenter Steve avant le procès, je pourrais lui demander de travailler avec la défense pour étudier les traces de poudre." expliqua Marian. "Parce que même s'il y a des traces, l'angle des résidus de poudre et leur localisation peuvent dire beaucoup, même innocenter un homme."

"Un plan B." acquiesça Joe. 

"Sur les caméras de surveillance ? Qu'est-ce qu'on voit ?" demanda Danny après avoir regardé un moment choqué, Marian. 

"Non, elles sont HS." nia Chin. "Steve a tout détruit sur son passage."

"Un véritable bulldozer." soupira Marian, se pinçant le nez.

"Donc vous n'avez aucun moyen de voir le véritable tueur." résuma Joe. 

"Non." acquiesça tristement Chin.

"Mais on sait que Steve s'est fait tiré dans la nuque avec un fusil hypodermique. Il avait la marque, ça compte pas ça ?" pointa Danny. 

"Non, à mon avis le procureur rejettera cet argument. McGarrett s'est attaqué aux gardes du corps du gouverneur, ça suffira pour l'accuser. Même s'il a été blessé." nia Chin. 

"J'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas chômer. Je voudrai consulter le dossier de ce Wo Fat. Vous l'avez ?" demanda Joe.

"Jenna Kaye doit l'avoir, elle bossait pour la CIA." informa Danny.

"Je tâcherai de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur." dit Joe, tandis que Marian l'observait attentivement. "Où puis-je la trouver ?"

"Au Malao Inn, chambre 17." répondit Danny. 

"Je sais où c'est." déclara Joe. "Marian, tu viens avec moi ?"

"Non, je pense que je serai plus utile ici. En me renseignant sur les preuves qu'il y a contre Steve." nia Marian. "Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas que je reste avec vous."

"Pas de problème." dit Danny. 

"Ça me va aussi." acquiesça Chin. "Vous vous y connaissez en enquête et en procès ?"

"Un peu oui." acquiesça Marian sans donner plus d'information. 

"Très bien. Rendez moi service, appelez là et dites lui que j'arrive." demanda Joe en partant.

"Oui, il a entraîné Steve." informa Danny, tandis que Chin faisait un signe étrange.

"Donc, c'est sa faute." pointa Chin. 

"Que Steve est un fou furieux dangereux. Un peu oui." acquiesça amusée Marian. "Quoique honnêtement, pour être un SEAL, il ne faut pas être quelqu'un de pacifique."

"Pas faux." reconnut Danny. "J'ai parlé à Kono. Elle a du mal à accepter sa suspension."

"Je sais oui." dit Chin, tandis que Marian se décalait un peu afin de leur laisser un minimum d'intimité. C'était très gênant. "Elle a les affaires internes sur le dos. Ils continuent d'enquêter sur elle. Ils veulent sa plaque Danny."

"Toi mon frère, tu es mon rayon de soleil aujourd'hui. Mais je suis content de te voir." commenta Danny.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Marian après une conversation inquiétante au téléphone de Danny. 

"Victor Hesse a attaqué Steve." déclara Danny. 

"Comment ?" demanda Marian, choquée. 

"Apparemment il a corrompu un des gardes pour pouvoir se retrouver seul dans la cour avec Steve, et sans surveillance." répondit Danny. 

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que Steve était dans la même prison que ce dégénéré ?" demanda Marian d'une voix glaciale. Poussant les deux hommes à se figer, avant que le blond n'acquiesce prudemment. 

Suite à cette réponse, Marian se hâta afin de regagner la voiture de Danny, Jethro avec elle. Laissant les deux hommes la suivre un peu perdus. 

Danny savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens selon leur apparence, après tout l'apparence de Kono ne criait pas particulièrement danger, pourtant elle était particulièrement redoutable. Encore plus vu que le blond était certain que Steve lui donnait des leçons au niveau du combat au corps à corps. Pourtant, en voyant la rousse arriver avec son gros chien à l'aéroport militaire, qu'il visitait pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et bien il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi penser en apprenant qu'elle était là en renfort. Certes apprendre qu'elle était une sniper et qu'elle avait des connaissances médicales, avait aidé, mais quand même. 

Elle était mince, avec une apparence un peu fragile, quoique les tatouages étaient une surprise. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle en avait jusqu'au moment où elle avait enlevé sa veste. Pas le genre habituel, c'était clair. Elle n'était pas petite, quoiqu'il la dépassait un peu, mais il ne se dégageait pas d'elle du danger. Pas comme chez Joe, ou chez Steve, parce que c'était présent, quoique moins amplifié chez le mentor de son coéquipier. Pourtant lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Hesse, et bien il n'avait plus vu la jolie femme un peu fragile. Non ce n'était qu'à partir de là qu'il avait fait attention à sa démarche, silencieuse, souple, comme un félin, prête à bondir au moindre signe de danger... Il y avait eu une telle menace dans sa voix... 

"Vous le connaissez ? Victor Hesse ?" il demanda après un moment de silence dans la voiture. Chin installé à l'arrière, à côté du chien. 

"Comme ça, je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe qui le traquait, mais je savais qu'il représentait une menace et mon groupe l'a coincé une fois. Il a réussi à s'enfuir, ça risquait même de devenir personnel, mais j'ai été distraite par autre chose et du coup je n'ai pas rejoint l'équipe de Steve." répondit Marian. "Je le connais surtout via ce que m'a dit Steve sur lui, et ce que j'ai vu des dégâts que lui et son frère, Anton, laissaient sur leurs passages." 

"Donc vous n'allez pas tuer Hesse une fois à la prison ?" demanda Chin derrière elle. 

"Non. D'un je sais me contrôler. De deux, ça ne servirait à rien, certainement pas pour aider Steve. Et de trois, je ne suis pas stupide." nia Marian. 

* * *

"T'avais tout planifié depuis le départ hein ?" demanda Danny, une fois dans la prison, envoyant Hesse en arrière. "Piégé McGarrett pour qu'il vienne ici et l'éliminer."

"J'essayais pas de le tuer. Mais j'essayais de lui sauver la vie." rétorqua Victor, tandis que Marian s'appuyait contre la porte. Observant. 

"Arrête, t'essayait de lui sauver la vie ?" répéta incrédule Danny. 

"Si j'avais voulu lui faire la peau, je l'aurai fait. Je l'ai poignardé au bas de l'abdomen. Juste au centre. En évitant les organes vitaux." répondit Victor. 

"Exactement la même blessure que tu t'étais faite quand on t'a chopé." souffla Marian. "Tu voulais qu'il s'évade. Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai dit à McGarrett que Wo Fat m'a ordonné de le tuer." répondit Victor.

"Si Wo Fat voulait le tuer, pourquoi ne l'a-t'il pas fait en même temps que le gouverneur ?" pointa Danny. 

"Comme ça il avait un bouc émissaire, et il s'en sortait blanc comme neige." comprit Marian. "Steve était blâmé, uniquement pour être tué ensuite en prison par un homme qui le hait depuis la mort de son frère. Fin de l'histoire, le livre est clos, et de son côté Wo Fat peut continuer à avancer sans problème."

"Tu piges vite." félicita Victor. 

"Ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas suivi les ordres ?" pointa Chin. 

"J'suis peut-être qu'un sale enfoiré lieutenant. Mais j'suis pas stupide. Wo Fat fait un dernier deal, ensuite il disparaît." contra Victor. "Il va d'abord vouloir régler quelques petits détails."

"Et les petits détails, c'est toi pas vrai ?" comprit Danny.

"Ouais, sauf si McGarrett le tue avant." résuma Victor.


End file.
